


A Gardeners' love

by sircathedragon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Seine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sircathedragon/pseuds/sircathedragon
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36
Collections: Sewerchat Anniversary Exchange 2020





	A Gardeners' love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [voidify](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidify/gifts).



"A garden to walk in and immensity to dream in--what more could he ask? A few flowers at his feet and above him the stars." - Les Misérables, V. Hugo


End file.
